<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your love's like a magnet (i'm already yours) by catkkunoanti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036219">your love's like a magnet (i'm already yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catkkunoanti/pseuds/catkkunoanti'>catkkunoanti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, This is so soft, good for them!, i heard that corpse and sykkuno are gonna meet and ran with it, phone calls full of love, these guys are in love!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catkkunoanti/pseuds/catkkunoanti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodnight, Sykkuno. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah…see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”</p><p>or</p><p>Sykkuno and Corpse finally meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your love's like a magnet (i'm already yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i never meant to visit these boys in my writing again, but V told me they are going to meet, so i got possessed by the corpsekkuno spirit and this is the outcome. hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I said hand deliver it to me,” Sykkuno says into his microphone, slight echo of his own voice spreading through the room till it hits the walls and corners of the room. He can feel the tips of his ears reddening and his hands getting clammy, but what the camera doesn’t pick up, doesn’t bother him. His eyes slightly pan out, just above his monitor, and land on the calendar hanging on the wall. The red wobbly circle drawn by his own shaky hands few weeks ago cover half of the month, making other days look irrelevant, swallowed by the sea of red marker so Sykkuno can see the one day that truly matters. It’s exactly how Sykkuno feels about the entirety of March.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Give me your address,” Corpse’s raspy voice whispers through the phone. Sykkuno presses the phone closer to his ear, so he would feel Corpse closer to him. He knows he probably looks pathetic, but the lilt in Corpse’s voice is currently the only thing Sykkuno can focus on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What for?” Sykkuno asks and rolls over in his bed. The alarm clock on his bedside table that glows green in the complete darkness shines with 3:43am. He was meant to go to sleep, but suddenly Corpse’s ID showed up on his phone. Rae has said that his priorities are all fucked up recently, and she might be right. The tea he had made before going to bed now long cold and forgotten, nightly camomile on his tongue replaced by his own chatter to tell Corpse about his day. It’s late, too late for Sykkuno who’s been desperately trying to fix his sleeping schedule, but there isn’t an hour in day which Sykkuno wouldn’t sacrifice just to talk to Corpse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to send you my hoodie,” says Corpse, tone hushed like he is telling Sykkuno a secret. Sykkuno smiles for himself, the corners of his mouth going up up up, stopping only at the point where his cheeks start hurting. He knows Corpse has merch coming out, and he knows it means it means a lot for his best friend. Sykkuno helped him, has listened to Corpse going on and on about designs and colors for hours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Sykkuno can hear his own voice betraying him by skipping an octave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been…daydreaming about you wearing it.” Corpse says and Sykkuno has to press his lips together not to squeal out loud or let out any noise that would further embarrass him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s not the first time he heard a flirty comment from Corpse. It happened on streams, it happened in never-ending stream of text messages between them, it happened during late night calls like now. He made few of them on his own, hearing Corpse flustered or see his cheeks get redder through shitty camera on FaceTime might be one of Sykkuno’s favorite things.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“O-Okay. Are you going to write it down?” Sykkuno asks, feeling giddy, sparks igniting his body like the mid day sun is eating him alive despite it being 4am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Or….” Corpse says, voice tinted with something Sykkuno can’t describe. Hint of daring tinted with uncertainty. He knows Corpse wants to say something, heavy breathing on the other side of the line loud enough that Sykkuno can hear it. He holds his breath, and waits.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…I could hand deliver it to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sykkuno’s heart skips a beat as he sits up on his bed, breathless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knows what is Corpse implying, but believing it is a wild fantasy he can barely make himself acknowledge.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What you think?” Corpse’s voice comes out of the speaker more rushed, getting the words out just so he could get feedback from the other side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Yes, please, hand deliver me the fucking hoodie. Holy shit,” Sykkuno is shaking, he is sure his heart haven’t beaten this fast since he was forced to run on time In high school. Corpse’s laugh, deep and breathy, fills the silence in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have I told you it’s hot when you swear?” Corpse says and Sykkuno thinks this is just unfair, getting hit after hit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You did. But I like hearing you calling me hot, so go on.” Sykkuno blushes while he is trying to calm his breathing down. Corpse laughs in acknowledgement, and it sounds a lot like he is taking a mental note.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So. Does the end of the march work for you?” His tone seems to be laced with insecurity. Like Sykkuno wouldn’t end the world or save it twice just to be with Corpse for five minutes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” He says, but it sounds more like “I would make all the time for you.” He can hear Rae telling him he is “whipped” at the back of his mind, but he allows himself to be. He is meeting a boy that’s been camping in his mind 24/7 for the past few months, he is going to be the most whipped motherfucker on this planet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The date - March 20th - is the current focal point of Sykkuno’s life and he acts accordingly to it. Corpse is going to come over to his place for two whole days, to deliver a hoodie. He would never let Corpse stay in a shady Las Vegas hotel while he has a perfectly functional spare room in his apartment. Legally the room belongs to Bimbus (yes, he needs his own room, Sykkuno shall die on this hill), but he knows Corpse is going to be a great roommate while the official resident is not there.</p><p> </p><p>Ending their calls with “see you soon” feels…odd. Good odd. Unfamiliar. (But Sykkuno would love to get used to the unfamiliarity of the words until they become so familiar to him he won't know anything else. He doesn’t think he is ready to admit that out loud, though.)</p><p> </p><p>It feels like every sunrise and every exchange of message and said and unsaid words between them are like a match scratching on the box, so close to igniting, catching on fire, burning in satisfaction. <em>Soon </em>is a word that made its way into Sykkuno’s vocabulary, now he uses it like a period at the end of sentences. Soon cannot be <em>soon</em> enough.</p><p> </p><p>The night before they meet, Sykkuno can’t sleep. He should, of course he should, he can’t drive to airport tomorrow looking like death itself, not when he is meeting Corpse out of all the people. The time slips around him and he should talk to Corpse, that’s what he does when he can’t sleep, but he doesn’t want to wake Corpse up, who should be well rested before his flight.</p><p> </p><p>Around 3am, his phone buzzes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'can you sleep?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a simple message.</p><p> </p><p>His heart shouldn’t race this much at this point.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>no'</em></p><p> </p><p>Before his phone can signalize that the message got delivered, his phone is already buzzing with incoming call.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi.” Corpse’s voice is deeper through the phone. He can’t believe there is mere hours separating him from hearing it in person.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello.” Sykkuno is smiling for himself like a fool. The thought that Corpse will be smiling back at him tomorrow makes him shiver.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t sleep. I am too excited to see you.” Says Corpse, laying the cards on the table, no need for walls and pretends between them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. It’s- It seems unreal that we are meeting tomorrow?” Sykkuno babbles out loud, fingers playing anxiously with the bedsheet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait.” Corpse says. They talk for a while, excitement slipping into their voices, clear as a summer day. Going over the details like they don’t have them memorized perfectly already. Sykkuno is sure he could spell out the whole number of Corpse’s flight. And yeah, it’s happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Goodnight Sykkuno. See you tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a weird familiar feeling going through Sykkuno’s body he hasn’t felt ever since he was a child and realized that Santa is not real. He makes his morning coffee, hands slightly shaky, the spoon hitting the green painted ceramics loudly as he adds sugar to the cup. The coffee burns his throat a bit, but it grounds him, dragging him back. Hours are between them. He tries doing some chores before hand, but his mind is fully elsewhere. Around lunch he starts being <em>truly </em>excited. He knows Corpse will soon text him about arriving to airport and going through the controls. The flight is short, just an hour, but it’s the most meaningful hour for Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>His mind is starting to realize that he is meeting Corpse.</p><p> </p><p>A guy he has been crushing on for months now.</p><p> </p><p>He grips the ear of his mug tighter. Google doesn’t tell you the approximate time on when to kiss your crush, if there is a mandated waiting time between the airport parking lot and Sykkuno’s tiny living room and all the possible spaces in between. Sykkuno has overthought every single possibility and outcome of meeting Corpse months before this was even happening, so at this point, he is just chilling. Letting it happen.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to airport is tedious, Las Vegas’ traffic being a bitch, but Sykkuno is on the cloud fucking nine, so mere honk on two from some angry dudes can’t get to him. He feels absolutely ecstatic at this point and he is not trying to mask it. He parks his car on airport and puts on a mask before he walks into the airport building, swiftly figuring out where the arrivals are, and yeah. It’s happening. Sykkuno is nervous, of course he is, blood rushing and wildly beating heart and clammy hands are rightfully present with Sykkuno to welcome Corpse in Las Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How will I know it’s you through the mask? There will be like million people, please call me as soon as you step out of the plane I am just worried I will lose you in the crowd and I don’t want that to happen-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sykkuno. You will recognize me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Corpse was right.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno feels a tug from the invisible red string of fate, dragging him closer to the figure approaching him. His legs are speeding up without realizing, just to get closer to Corpse. He has seen Corpse through FaceTime countless times but this….this is different. He can see that Corpse is smiling under his mask - his eyes form half crescent moons while looking at Sykkuno and Sykkuno is looking right back, he is looking into Corpse’s eyes like he is frozen in the time, like the Earth pulled all the stops just to contain them in this one moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You are real,” is the first thing Corpse says to him, voice hushed under the face mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am.” Sykkuno can’t decide if he wants to scream or cry or do something dramatic, so he settles for simple nodding.</p><p> </p><p>They walk in rush to get out of the building as soon as possible, too many people, too much chaos for two people who would burn the world just to be alone together. They arrive to Sykkuno’s car, put Corpse’s bag in the trunk and then they just…stand. They are standing next to the car, in complete disbelief, none of them wanting to move, in case the other will disappear into the thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno is thinking about doing something he wanted to do for a while now, but Corpse beats him to it. Before Sykkuno can realize what is happening there are two arms wrapping around him and Sykkuno feels like all the puzzle pieces are fitting together now, like everything makes sense. He hugs back, pulls Corpse closer to him and burrows his head into Corpse’s jacket. They stand in silence, shapes of their bodies getting familiar with one another, spring air wrapped around them.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m hugging you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno notes that Corpse’s voice is different in person. It isn’t as deep and the timbre is slightly different than the one he heard transferred through various speakers. It’s <em>nicer </em>and makes Sykkuno feel all warm inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I. Let’s go home.” Sykkuno whispers and Corpse nods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They only pull the face masks off when they get into Sykkuno’s apartment. Corpse takes the mask off and <em>smiles</em>, fully smiles and Sykkuno wonders if he can kiss him then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my crib.” Sykkuno does jazz hands and Corpse laughs. Sykkuno heart that laugh countless times, in late night calls after hushed sentences, but hearing it now, in broad daylight with sun reflecting colors in Corpse’s eyes, it makes Sykkuno’s knees weak.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about how till now, Corpse was just a bunch of pixels and audio recordings and now he is standing in the middle of his living room, full of life and so damn <em>real. </em>Sykkuno’s heart aches, he aches so deeply, the fire eating him from inside, he wants to touch, to do anything. Corpse isn’t tugging at his heartstrings anymore, he is braiding them and tangling them all together and Sykkuno just let’s him.</p><p> </p><p>He leads Corpse to the room that works as his office space. “This is where you will sleep. I know it’s not much, but…” he tries to explain, words melting of his tongue as soon as Corpse walks there and lays down on the bed. The image itself does something to his brain, the sheer domesticity, mind running wild with fantasies and scenarios of Corpse living at the same place, living with him. To be honest, that might be too wild - Sykkuno is glad that Corpse is living in the same timeline as him. But also, Sykkuno doesn’t think there is a timeline where he isn’t completely enamored by Corpse, thinking of them as two magnets pulling close no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?” The classic pleasantries are running from his mouth, he was taught them for years, but he makes the mistake of looking at Corpse’s face that is radiating pure <em>fondness </em>and cannot help but blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee would be lovely,” Corpse’s voice feels like a shockwave through his body, suddenly so present and different when Sykkuno left his phone on speaker in the middle of kitchen just to cook while listening to Corpse, that it keeps catching Sykkuno off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>His kitchen is small, a collection of memorabilia and mismatched mugs picked up from garage sales, thrift shops and stolen from his parents’ house every christmas he comes around. He pulls out a dark blue one with golden stars and starts making coffee. He is about to turn around to ask Corpse for how much sugar does he take in his coffee when he sees him entering the tiny kitchen space.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we might be telepathically connected…or something. I was just about to ask you how many sugars do you take in your coffee.” Corpse seems to be bit lost, scanning the endless sea of magnets (which keeps growing, because Rae keeps sending him a magnet with every gift he gets from her, it’s pure torture at this point cause he is running out of space, complaining into the phone later while Rae manically laughs on the other side of the phone, mentally noting to send two magnets next time). Corpse has seen it, when Sykkuno once showed everyone the monstrosity in his kitchen on a group call.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing it up close is so…different,” Corpse says, slowly blinking. Sykkuno is not the only one who is getting bonked on the head by the fact that this is not a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“No sugar, thank you,” he says and places his hand on counter and <em>fuck</em>. Sykkuno can see the black ink peeking from underneath Corpse’s shirt, continuing under the soft dark material and Sykkuno wants to trace it with his fingers. Before his gay brain decides to embarass him any further, the coffee machine beeps.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Sykkuno asks, already opening up the cupboards above his counter. His sweater rides up a bit and he swears he can feel Corpse staring at him. It fills him with fire.</p><p> </p><p>“I got…uh, a pancake mix? Some ramen,” his voice mischieviously lights up, “I got macaroni….”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously making another WAP reference?” Corpse asks, faked disappointment in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“…In a POT!” Sykkuno finishes and bursts into giggles. Corpse is shaking his head with fondness in his eyes, before uttering a very quiet “You are so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s breath hitches in his throat. Hearing it from Corpse who is standing mere meter apart from him feels dizzying. He wants to hear it again, he wants Corpse to scream and repeat it until it’s the only thing Sykkuno remembers.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You think so?” He can feel his cheeks reddening and his heart beating faster. He could let it go, but he is feeling brave, a <em>brave brave brave</em> boy with feelings written all over his face and his heart on a platter. He has nothing to lose. They are circling and dancing around each other, has been for too long, months now, and Sykkuno both knows the dance by heart, but also wants to step out of the choreography and venture into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I…I told you al-already. Before. And you are much more. You know,” Corpse only seems to be losing words while in Sykkuno’s presence. Suddenly all his huge words are gone and the sharp cutting tongue is honeyed under the spell of a boy who’s too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just…It feels different to hear it. Like this. When you are here. <em>Finally.” </em>The last word slipping from his mouth, like an exhale after holding a breath for a long time. There are minutes, hours, days, weeks, <em>months</em> written into the word.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. <em>Finally.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Corpse takes a step closer to Sykkuno. They both know that there is no turning back from this.Sykkuno has nowhere to run, kitchen counter digging into his back. But the thing is, he is tired of running. He wouldn’t go anywhere, even if he could. Not when the only thing he was running after for months now is standing right in front of him, in the middle of his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno reaches out first, fingertips touching the tattoos on Corpse's bicep, slowly dragging them upwards, feather touch tracing the frame of Corpse’s shoulders, settling on Corpse’s neck. He feels so real under Sykkuno’s fingertips. Corpse’s hands sneak around Sykkuno’s waist, and Sykkuno shivers under the touch. The touch is both soft and firm, grounding him in a moment where he desparately needs it.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up, eyes boring into Corpse’s, the setting sun warming them up and Sykkuno could never imagine a more <em>them </em>moment. All the words left unspoken but understood nonetheless, looking into each other’s eyes while knowing everything and nothing, there lie unexplored terriories and crevices of their bodies and corners of their souls between them.</p><p> </p><p>And he can’t tell who is dragging who closer, two magnets with opposite poles drawing in, unable to keep apart for any longer.</p><p> </p><p>The first touch of Corpse’s lips on Sykkuno’s is exhilarating. It’s soft, with innocence and fear and everything in between. Sykkuno could cry from <em>relief, </em>fingertips curling around Corpse’s neck and bringing him closer, so <em>real </em>and so <em>perfect. </em>It doesn’t last long, and when they pull away, Sykkuno feels like he is breathing for the first time in his life. There is so much mirth sparkling in Corpse’s eyes and Sykkuno can’t help but start giggling. Which earns him a kiss on nose and <em>oh, </em>Sykkuno could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a while, even thought the world keeps turning, clocks keep ticking and Corpse’s coffee getting colder.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you brought me the hoodie, or did you came all the way over here to kiss me?” Sykkuno asks before kissing Corpse’s cheek. He wanted to do this for so long and seeing Corpse’s dumbfounded reaction afterwards is completely worth every kiss in the future. “Which, if you only came here for that, I’m not complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came here to kiss you,” before Corpse can finish the sentence, Sykkuno lands a quick kiss at the center of his mouth, which makes Corpse giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“But…I also brought you every color you might like.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno can’t do anything else before pulling him close again, like a magnet, and kissing him until the sun sets down.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>